Hearts can be broken but can they be healed
by moka.akashyia.1
Summary: Katniss is a vampire, she gets her heart broken and she thinks it can never be healed but what happens when Katniss meets a blond haired boy with icy blue eyes will it go the way she wants or end horribly wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is my second fanfic. It's a modern day fanfic. I will try to update every day or every other day. Hope you like it. I have a feeling I'm really going to like writing this story when I was writing my other story "Love has its ways" I didn't really enjoy writing it I probably would have enjoyed reading it if someone else wrote it though so yeah...I'm only in 7th grade so sorry if it's a little bad. I got this story idea from watching The Vampire Diaries. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. Enjoy. :))**

**Katniss's POV **

I'm Katniss Everdeen. I'm 16 years old. I have the most amazing boyfriend named Peeta Mellark, he is so nice and sweet. I'm also a vampire, I was born a vampire. Peeta doesn't know I'm a vampire, but I am going to tell him tonight and I'm not sure how he will take it, it's not something you hear everyday.

My dad is a vampire too. My mom and my sister Primrose are not vampires, but Prim does have larger canine teeth than normal but they are not as big as regular vampire teeth. My mom knows me and my dad are vampires, but Prim doesn't because my mom says she is too young to know, she is 12 years old. My best friend Gale already knows I'm a vampire.

**Flashback**

Me and Gale are hunting like we always do. When Gale walks a little ahead of me, I sneak away. I shoot a squirrel with my bow and arrows. I pull the arrow out of the squirrel and start to drink its blood, I do this everyday. All of a sudden I hear a twig snap. I turn to see Gale his eyes are so big right now and he has a really confused look on his face. I wouldn't blame him if he freaked out any second now, would be pretty freaked if I saw him drinking blood from a dead squirrel.

"What the hell are you doing, Catnip?!" he asks me yelling

"I'm a vampire and my dad is one too, Please don't tell anyone, Gale." I say, he looks really surprised

"Oh my god, this is awesome, Catnip and I won't tell anyone I promise." he says excitedly

Well he took that surprisingly well I think to myself.

**End Flashback**

So there are somethings that are myths and somethings that are real about vampires. The myths include being able to transform into a bat, flying, sleeping in coffins, and changing people into a vampire every time we bite them, I personally only drink animal blood, we get to choose if we want to change them into a vampire, and we die if we get stabbed with a stake, we only stay dead as long as the stake stays in us if the stake is removed we come back to life. The truths include running fast but thats only true if it's right after drinking blood, despising werewolves, one bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire, and not being able to be in the light. I have this special necklace that my dad gave me that allows me to be in the sunlight though, it's shaped like a heart and made of ruby, my dad can't go out into the light because he gave his necklace to me, unless me or Prim are in trouble. Vampire can help their children no matter what. We also have powers we find out what they are when we are 16 years old, I have only had my powers for probably five months. My power is reading minds, I don't like to use it though because I find it an invasion of personal space. My dads power is being able to move things with his mind. We also don't have to sleep, but most vampires do because it makes us stronger. Vampires also have to have a gallon of blood a week to stay sane, if not we go crazy. Vampires can compel people, which means we can basically control people if we want, but I don't like doing that and we can only compel humans, when we turn 18 we stop ageing, so my dad looks 18 but he is like a 1,000 years old, I forget how old he said he was exactly. Vampires can't touch water unless it has herbs in it because water is too pure.

After school I go and look for Peeta, I have to tell him I'm a vampire. I find him sitting under a tree outside of school under a tree drawing.

"Hi Katniss, how are you?" he asks then stands up and places a kiss on my cheek

"Hi Peeta, I'm fine but I have to tell you something." I say nervously

"Okay Katniss, what is it you know you can tell me anything." he says

"Don't freak out but there is something I have been hiding from you and you have to promise not to tell anyone." I say

"I won't tell anyone Katniss." he promises

"I'm a vampire, Peeta." I say really quietly and he just stares at me in shock

"Please say something Peeta." I plead

"You're a blood sucking monster." he says angrily

"Please don't tell anyone Peeta." I say with tears in my eyes

"I can't promise I won't tell anyone Katniss. All you are is a blood sucking monster, no one is ever going to like you. I hate you Katniss. Stay out of my life, I never want to see you again." he says

He pushes past me and leaves me crying. I hate my life I think to myself. I have to walk home now, Peeta usually drives me home and just my luck it's raining now. As I'm walking home I fall in a puddle. I can feel myself getting weaker, stupid water I think to myself. All of a sudden everything goes black.

**Hope you liked it, I know I enjoyed writing it. If you are wondering why she was getting weaker it's because of the rain and because the vampire water thing I explained in the chapters above. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW. BYE. :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**I added some things to the last chapter. Hope you liked the last chapter. Here is chapter 2. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES SUZANNE COLLINS DOES (but I do own The Hunger Games in my dreams) I only own my ideas. Enjoy.**

**Katniss's POV**

When I wake up I'm laying someones bed I try to sit up but just end up moaning in pain, damn water I think to myself

"You're awake?" a huge guy with blond hair and icy blue eyes says

"Who are you?" I ask the guy

I quickly read his mind to see if he is planning to kill me or something, he's not, but there is something very different about him.

"I'm the guy who found you on the sidewalk in the rain passed out, my name is Cato Ludwig (I used the actor who played Cato (Alexander Ludwig) last name)." he says

"Why did you help me." I ask him

"Well I wasn't going to leave you there, now are you going to tell me you name?" he asks

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen." I say

"Wait what, did you say Everdeen?" He asks

"Yeah, why." I ask

"It all makes sense now, why you were passed out in the rain and why you are so weak now, you're a vampire." he says

Oh shit, I forgot that my last name belongs to a very powerful line of vampires, wait only other people who aren't normal now that, then what is he

"How did you know that, what are you?" I ask harshly

"A werewolf, now get out of my house!" he says yelling the last part

I try to sit up but just end up falling on the floor and moaning in pain

"I can't, I need blood, I'm too weak." I say

"How can you be so stupid, don't you know what water does to vampires?" he asks

"I'm not stupid, I know what water does to vampires." I say

"Then why were you out in the rain?" he asks

"Because I told my boyfriend, well I guess now ex-boyfriend that I was a vampire and now he hates me and he was my ride home from school and then it stared to rain." I say then start to cry

Cato comes over to me and hugs me and rubs my back

"Stop crying, if he didn't accept you being a vampire then he didn't deserve you." he says

"I hate being a vampire sometimes, shouldn't you hate me you're a werewolf I'm a vampire we're suppose to hate each other, so why are you comforting me?" I ask

"I don't hate you I only hate that you're a vampire, do you hate me?" he asks

"No, I only hate you being a werewolf." I say and let out a moan in pain

"I need blood." I say

"Here." he says and holds his wrist to my mouth

I sniff his wrist, his blood is so intoxicating, I'm about to bite his wrist when I realize this is really bad.

"No, I shouldn't I only drink animal blood." I say

"You're weak you need it just think of it as wolf blood." he says

He is right I am weak and he is technically a wolf and his blood smells so good.

"Ok." I say

He raises his wrist to my lips again and I bite him gently trying not to hurt him, his blood taste so good, so different then animals' blood, then I realize I have just became addicted to his blood, I knew I shouldn't have bite him. I stop biting him.

"I'm sorry." I say

"It's okay, Katniss." he says

"No it's not I'm addicted to your blood now, if I don't drink your blood everyday there is a good chance I could go crazy." I say frantically

"It's fine, I'll let you." he says

"Really." I say surprised

"Yes." he says

"Are we friends?" I ask

"Yes." he says

"How old are you?" I ask him

"17, you?" he asks

"16." I say

"What school do you go to?" he asks

"Lakeland High (I used my old school's name and added high)." I say

"Me too, maybe I will see you tomorrow, you should be getting home" he says

"Yeah, did it stop raining?" I ask

"Let me check." he says and goes to the window

"Nope" he says

"Can I stay here?" I ask

"Yes, my parents aren't here if they were and they found out you were a vampire they would freak." he says

"Thank you so much." I say

"Your welcome, are you hungry?" he asks

"I don't think you have any squirrel blood do you, human food tastes awful to vampires, we only drink blood." I say

"Well in that case do you want any more blood?" he asks

"So tempting, but how 'bout tomorrow?" I ask

"Sure." he says

"I have to text my sister, Prim that I'm not coming home, and don't worry about me telling her you're a werewolf, she doesn't even know I'm a vampire." I say

"So you're sister isn't a vampire?" he asks surprised

"My sister isn't a vampire but she has larger canine teeth than a humans but not as big as vampires. My mom isn't a vampire either, only me and my dad are vampires." I say

"My dad, mom, and brother, Cameron are all werewolves" he says

"How old is Cameron?" I ask

"22, but he looks 18 because werewolves stop ageing at 18." he says

"Vampires stop ageing at 18 too, I'm going to text my sister now." I say

"Okay." he says

**Me: I'm not coming home tonight I'm staying at someone elses house, tell mom and dad.**

**Prim: Okay, whose house is it?**

**Me: Somebody that I met today.**

**Prim: Boy or Girl?**

**Me: Prim!**

**Prim: It's a boy isn't it, what happened to Peeta?**

**Me: Me and Peeta got into a fight I think we broke up, and yes it's a boys house don't tell mom and dad.**

**Prim: Okay, goodnight.**

**Me: Goodnight, Little Duck, I love you 3**

"Do you have any thing for me to wear?" I ask Cato

"Yeah" he says and gets up

He hands me a really big blue T-shirt and black sweat pants.

"Thank you, where's your bathroom?" I ask

He points to the bathroom. I go put on the clothes he gave me, the clothes are so big on me. Then I walk out of the bathroom and see Cato shirtless, I just stare at his chest.

"See something you like?" he asks with a cocky smile on his face

"You wish." I lie

"Just go to sleep, you can sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." he says

"No, you can sleep in the bed it's yours, I'll sleep on the floor, plus vampires don't need sleep it just makes us stronger." I argue

"You are sleeping in the bed" he says

"Not without you." I say

"You are very stubborn, you know that right?" he asks

"Yep, now get into the bed." I say

"Yes mother." he says

I hiss at him showing my fangs

"Maybe you're not a vampire, maybe you're a cat." he says

"Shut the hell up or I'll bite you." I say

"Fine" he says and gets into the bed

"Goodnight Cato." I say

"Goodnight Katniss" he says

After a while I hear him snoring, I snuggle into his side and drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**Holy shit, that was a lot of typing/writing that's the most I have ever wrote in one chapter. Hope you liked that chapter. Next chapter should be up by the weekend. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW. BYE. :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you liked the last chapter. Here is chapter 3. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES SUZANNE COLLINS DOES (but I do own The Hunger Games in my dreams) I only own my ideas. Enjoy.**

**Katniss's POV**

When I wake up Cato has his arm wrapped around my waist and our legs are tangled together.

"Cato get up, we are going to be late for school." I say

"Good morning." Cato says then yawns

"Good morning, I'm thirsty." I say

"Here." he says and holds his wrist to up to my mouth

This time I don't hesitate I just sink my fangs into his skin gently after about a minute I let his wrist go.

"Your blood tastes good." I say

"I can tell by the sounds you were making." he says

"I was making sounds?" I ask

"Yeah... it sounded like you were having sex with my wrist." he says and I blush

"Well, we better get ready for school." I say ignoring what he said

"Yeah." he says

I get dressed in the same thing I wore yesterday, and then me and Cato walk to school, luckily for me it wasn't raining

"Well, goodbye Katniss." Cato says

"Goodbye." I say

After Cato leaves to go to class I go to class, I have Mrs. Trinket for history, her voice is so annoying. Peeta has this class I just try to ignore him.

"Okay class, so today..." Mrs. Trinket says after that I just zone out so all I hear is blah blah blah blah blah

After class I go to lunch and sit next to Gale.

"Hey Catnip." Gale says

"Hey Gale." I say then Cato sits across from me

"Hey Cato." I say

"Hey Katniss." he says

"Gale this is Cato, Cato this is Gale." I say

"Hey." Gale says to Cato

"Hey." Cato says to Gale

"Do any of you want my food" I ask

"Sure" Gale says

"Gale, Cato knows I'm a vampire." I say

"How did he find out ?" Gale asks me

"I'm a werewolf." Cato says

After Cato says that Gale pulls me out of the cafeteria and into the hallway

"Can't he kill you with one bite, I don't want you to die?" Gale asks

"Yes but only in his werewolf form, and he isn't in his werewolf form now is he." I say getting annoyed

"No, but he can change any second (in my story werewolves can change when ever they want but they have to change on a full moon)." Gale says angrily

"He saved my life Gale he isn't going to hurt me, unless there is a full moon and there isn't one right now." I yell at Gale

"Whatever just don't come crying to me if he hurts you." Gale says pissed at me now

"Why are you being such a bastard?" I ask

"Maybe because I don't want you to die." he screams at me

"I promise he won't hurt me Gale, I will stay away from Cato during the full moon." I lie

"Okay, I'm sorry for yelling at you." he says

"Me too, let's go finish lunch." I say

"Okay." he says and we walk back to the cafeteria

"Hey katniss, do you wanna come to my house after school?" Cato asks

"Sure." I say

After school ends I go to Cato's locker, so we can walk to his house.

"Hey." I say

"Hey Kat, ready to go?" He asks

"Yeah." I say

"My brother is going to be at my house, he is sort of a bastard that will use girls just for sex, so just ignore him." he says

"Okay, are your parents going to be there too?" I ask

"Nope, just my brother." he says

"How bad is your brother anyway?" I ask

"Let's just say my last girlfriend I had he slept with her and then she picked him over me and then he cheated on her with my best friend, since then I haven't seen my ex-girlfriend or ex-bestfriend."he says

"That bad, what was your ex-girlfriend and ex-bestfriends names?" I ask

"My ex-girlfriend's name is Kate and my ex-bestfriend's name is Casey." he says

"Why is your brother like that?" I ask

"Werewolves can turn off their emotions and he did." he says

"Vampires can do that too, but why did he turn off his emotions?" I ask

"He turned of his emotions after he killed five people on his first full moon and he couldn't live with it, before he turned of his emotions off he was super nice, he never hurt anyone, he was good in school, he even gave money to homeless people, after he turned off his emotions he started compeling people, raping girls, and killing people for fun, he is heartless now, he doesn't care about anyone or anything." he says

"Wow...were you and your brother turned or born werewolves?" I ask

"I was born a werewolf, my brother was turned, he went camping in the woods on a full moon and a werewolf bite him." he says

"How was your brother not a werewolf if both of your parents are?" I ask

"I don't know, just stop asking questions!"he says yelling the last part

"I'm sorry." I say

"You have nothing to be sorry for I shouldn't have yelled at you." he says

"It's fine." I say

"We're here." he says when we get to his house

**Hope you liked that chapter. The next chapter should be up next weekend. PLEASE REVIEW. BYE. :))**


	4. Author's Note

** I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like a month, my grades have been dropping and me and my parents have been fighting a lot more than usually and my only friend had to get stitches because he fell so I was worried about him because he was bleeding a lot and he passed out and I have exiting news I got an oboe (oboe is a double reed instrument), so I have been practicing that a lot and I auditioned for the steel band at my school I find out on Friday if I got in I will let you guys know if I got in (if you are wondering why I play so many instruments it's because I plan on going to Julliard (it's a college in New York) and becoming a high school band teacher) and I have been working on the first chapter of a new Vampire Diaries fanfic so that should be up sometime during the weekend and I will try to update the rest of my stories during the weekend too and I am starting a new thing with all of my stories on here there will be a quote by a famous person or just so random crap I say at the beginning of every chapter that may or may not have to do with the chapter so here is the first quote (for all of my quotes I will be using my initials (LD)). BYE. :))**

** "It is not a fight untill there is blood, if there isn't then it's just releasing anger, so if there is no blood it probably didn't mean a fucking thing, It's just someone trying to be better than you in a way that they never can." - LD**


	5. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Hi I'm back. I think this is going to be the longest chapter I have ever wrote, it was nine pages long on paper. And this chapter is about Halloween even though Halloween was two days ago, but that's when I wrote it. So for those of you who read the authors note I didn't make my schools steel band :( and the story I said I wrote for Vampire Diaries I decided it wasn't good enough so I am not going to put it on here. I have good news I think I might be writing a new Hunger Games fanfic and yes its about Cato and Katniss. Oh and who else is exited about Catching Fire the movie it is coming out on November 22 two days before my birthday. Hope you like this chapter. BYE. :)). OH I almost forgot the quote thing I said in my author's note.**

**"We don't necessarily grow up. We only learn how to act in public."**

** - Christina Grimmie**

**Katniss's POV **

Cato knocks on the door.

"Open up the damn door Cameron." he yells then suddenly the door flies open

"You have keys you know." a guy that is really hot that I'm guessing is Cato's brother says

"I know, I just like annoying you, Katniss this is Cameron my brother, Cameron this is Katniss."Cato says

"Hi..." I say

"Hey gorgeous." he says

"Katniss do you want to go upstairs?" Cato asks

"Sure." I say

"But Katniss don't you want to go to my room." Cameron says trying to compel me, I laugh

"You can't compel me." I say

"What are you?" he asks

"I'm not telling you, but I know you're a werewolf, but I will give you one big hint to what I am, Blood." I say

"You're a vampire." he says

"No genius." I say sarcastically

"Get out! Cato what were you thinking bringing her in here?!" He yells

"Katniss stay here." Cato says

"Okay." I say

All of a sudden I see Cameron grab something of a table, I look closer it's a wooden stake he runs up to me and stabs me in the arm, I scream, Cato pulls his brother off me and slams him into a wall and Cameron passes out. Cato walks up to me, by now I'm curled up on the ground whimpering in pain and crying, he picks me up and takes me up stairs to his room and lays me on his bed.

"Why isn't you're arm healing?" he asks worried

"There is still a splinter in my arm, p-please get it out." I whimper

As soon as Cato touches my arm I scream and Pull away.

"Katniss, I know it hurts but I got to get it out, so hold still." he says softly

He finally gets the splinter out after about five minutes of me screaming in pain. Right after he gets the splinter out my arm heals, but I'm still crying Cato picks me up and sets me on his lap and hugs me.

"Hey, your okay stop crying." He says softly in my ear

I finally stopped crying but I was really weak from getting stabbed with that damn wooden stake, I really need blood.

"I need blood, I'm weak." I sat quietly

"Here drink." he says holding his wrist to my lips

I gently bite him, his blood is so good, most human blood and animal blood is salty but his blood is sweet, I wonder if all werewolf blood is sweet. I let go of his wrist.

"Hey, isn't Halloween tonight?" I ask

"Yeah, why?" He asks

"We should put on costumes and go trick or treating." I say

"We are a bit old for that don't you think?" he asks

"No one is to old for candy." I say

"Okay, but you can't even eat the candy." He says

"Yay! I will just give my candy to Prim." I say

"What are you going to dress up as?" He asks

"A vampire duh, what are you going to be?" I ask

"Well I can't be a werewolf with out completely losing control of myself." He says

"You could be a cowboy (I couldn't think of anything)" I say

"A cowboy?" He questions

"Yes" I say

"Okay, what ever you want." He says

"Good, now what time is trick or treating?" I ask

"6:00 to 8:00" He says

"Okay, what time is it now? I ask

"3:37" He says

"I'm tired lets take a nap for a half an hour." I say

"Okay." he says

He lays down on his bed and sets his alarm on his Iphone for us to wake up at 4:15, then he wraps an arm around me and I cuddle into his chest and drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**Sorry this chapter will be continued the next time I update, because I'm really tired. But I hope you enjoy this chapter so far. PLEASE REVIEW. BYE. :))**


	6. Chapter 4 Part 2

**I am extremely pissed so yesterday my dad shot a deer(buck) (with a crossbow) and couldn't find it so today we went to look for it and we couldn't find it but we found the arrow it went throw the deer and we are sure it hit it because it is covered in blood and fur, and I hate wasting deer meat :(, sorry if I'm boring you. So I hope you liked part 1 of this chapter here is part 2, there should be around 3 or 4 parts in this chapter. Also if you don't remember the last part you might want to read it again then read this one. I think I might be writing a new Hunger Games fanfic and yes its about Cato and Katniss, it should be up next weekend (if I don't get all lazy again), but I will not tell you what it will be about, you'll just have to read it to figure out. Oh and who else is exited about Catching Fire the movie, it is coming out on November 22 two days before my birthday. Hope you like this chapter. **

**"You were born original, don't die a copy."**

** -LD**

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up being rolled of the bed, I scream when I hit the floor, I wasn't hurt, just surprised.

"Hey, what was that for you bastard!" I yell

"I couldn't get you up." Cato says smirking

"So you decided to roll me off the bed?" I ask

"Yep" he says

"Whatever, get dressed then we can go to my house so I can get dressed." I say

"Okay." He says

He grabs some clothes out of his dresser and walks into the bathroom, a few minuets later he comes out wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. Then he grabs a cowboy hat out from under the bed and then, grabs cowboy boots from by his door.

"Do I look like a cowboy?" he asks

"Yes, but why do you have a cowboy hat and boots just lying around?" I ask

"Because me, Cameron, and my parents use to live in the country and own a horse farm but we moved after Cameron killed those five people ." he say leaving his room and walking down stairs I follow him

"Did you have a horse?" I ask

"Yes, his name was Pegasus Lightning, he was a real Pegasus, with attitude problems." he says

"What happened to him?" I ask

"The day before we moved I let him go, not sure where he went." He says

"You talking about that stupid horse again" a voice from behind me says

I scream and jump I turn around and see Cameron, I hiss at him and show my fangs

"Well someones a bit jumpy, and by the way I'm not scared of your fangs." he says

"Katniss, go wait outside." Cato says

"Okay." I say

I walk outside and stand on the porch. I hear the sound of glass braking and growls then whimpering then Cato walks out of the house, his arm is bleeding and he is limping.

"What happened?" I ask trying to ignore the smell of blood

"He said something that pissed me off then I punched him, then he bite me." he says

"He transformed?" I ask

"No, werewolves can just transform to where only their teeth change." he says

"Why isn't your arm healing?" I ask

"Werewolves don't heal as fast as Vampires it takes at least thirty minutes for us to heal." he says

I bite into my wrist and hold it to his face (forgot to mention in the first chapter vampire blood can heal humans and other supernatural things)

"Here, drink." I say

"What why?" he asks and pushes my hand away

"It will heal you, trust me." I say

He gently raises my wrist to his mouth and licks up the blood then drops my wrist.

"That was disgusting." He says

"It might be disgusting but it worked, look."I say, his arm is completely healed

"Wow." he says

"So what did Cameron say that got you so pissed?" I say

"I doesn't matter." he says

"Yes it does." I say

"Fine, but you're not going to like it, he said that you were a bitch and a slut with fangs."he says

"That bastard!...Thanks for sticking up for me." I say

"No problem, we should start walking to your house." he says

"Yeah." I say and start walking to my house

"My dad is very overprotective of me and Prim, but more of me with me being a vampire and all, and he can sense supernatural things, so he is going to be able to tell that you are supernatural." I say

"What is he going to do when he finds out I'm a werewolf?" I say

"He might try to bite you, but if he does don't hurt him, but I don't think he will because he knows when I'm in trouble and he hasn't said anything yet." I say

"I won't hurt him, but I might growl at him, can't really control that though." He says

"Why?" I ask

"It's a supernatural territorial male thing, It's like a wolf protecting its territory, that's why you never really notice many supernatural things in the same area, unless their family, but I'm territorial even with Cameron." he says

"Oh, we're here." I say

**Hope you liked part two, part 3 will be up next weekend. PLEASE REVIEW. BYE. :))**


End file.
